In the field of document reading apparatus or systems, it has been common practice to utilize light or optic-related means for reading or scanning data or machine readable information. A document such as a card or sheet of paper is driven or caused to be moved in a path past a reading station and the reading device is moved across the card or paper for identifying the data or information. In the case of a credit card which includes a stripe of information thereon, the reader is moved along the stripe and the essential data is transferred to initiate operation of an apparatus or system.
Representative documentation in the field of reading information from cards or other record media includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,406, issued to E. L. Greensfelder on May 5, 1936, which discloses a scanning unit having an exciting lamp and a light sensitive cell in fixed angular relation to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,826, issued to I. Browning on Dec. 22, 1970, discloses apparatus for reading rows of information having different light reflectivities by directing light continuously in scanning manner and receiving reflected light in a photosensitive signal converting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,246, issued to J. H. Lemelson on Jan. 12, 1971, discloses a document line reading device wherein light is directed onto the document and reflected back to a rotating apertured disk and also to light sensing means. The document is driven and controlled by detection means to properly position a selected line of characters in relation to the reading device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,557, issued to J. M. Zappia on Aug. 17, 1971, discloses a system for scanning transversely extending lines of data on a document which includes a movable scanning head, means for moving the document relative to the head, and optical control means for finding a line of data to be scanned and stopping the movement. The system also includes a light source, a light responsive device, optical projecting means, an output device and circuit means for connecting the devices.
.U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,730, issued to R. F. Higginbotham et al. on Feb. 1, 1972, discloses an optical reader system having a scanning head, means for transversely moving the head relative to a document, drive means for moving the document longitudinally relative to the scanning head and optical control means for detecting a line of data and for stopping document movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,078, issued to J. H. Lemelson on Jan. 9, 1973, discloses document scanning apparatus having a scanning transducer operable to be moved in a plurality of directions with respect to the document and transducer control means which is responsive to marks or signals recorded on the document.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,062, issued to J. J. Reilly on May 1, 1973, discloses an optical card reader drive wherein means are provided to move an aligned light source and photodetector unit along the card to scan across the machine readable data field thereon.